Buena mano para las plantas
by Druida
Summary: Marietta siempre ha sido una mujer muy exigente con los hombres que le gustan. Y el macizorro que acababa de entrar por su puerta acaba de recibir cinco tenedores. Y es que está para comérselo. Para el reto de "Parejas al Azar" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Si yo fuera JK Marietta no habría tenido las marcas _de por vida_. Ah, y el Draco&Harry sería canon. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

La vida adulta de Marietta está _ligeramente_ basada en el personaje de Dexter, Hannah Mckay. Así que si de pronto muere alguien a lo largo de la historia… bueno, conste que os avisé.

* * *

**Buena mano para las plantas**

—Me ha dicho la profesora Sprout que tienes muy buena mano para las plantas.

Es la primera vez en toda su vida que hablan. Marietta le mira por encima del hombro. Es un muchacho gordito, con las mejillas redondeadas, y parece bastante nervioso. No sabe cómo se llama, pero sí se ha dado cuenta de que la mira mucho durante las reuniones del ED.

Y a ella no le interesa.

—A mí también se me da muy bien— continúa sonrojándose. Esta vez Marietta ni se molesta en girar la cabeza. Silencio. Casi puede oír cómo se retuerce las manos—. Tú… tu madre trabaja en el Ministerio, ¿verdad? Mi tío…

Se calla. De golpe. Marietta se siente tentada de agradecérselo, pero no llega a hacerlo. En su lugar, levanta la mano y llama a Cho. Está deseando volver a la Torre Ravenclaw.

Es la primera vez que hablan y la última. O eso cree ella.

**5 años después, un frío martes de enero. **

La campana de la puerta tintinea. Marietta puede oírlo a través de las paredes. Deja con cuidado a un lado los lirios que está trasplantando y tira los guantes sobre la nueva maceta, aún vacía.

Estira las piernas antes de entrar en la tienda desde el invernadero. Es un local de paredes blancas y suelo grisáceo. Es tan pequeño que apenas cabe un mostrador con una caja registradora y una vitrina con algunos centros que aún no han ido a recoger.

Frente a la vitrina hay un hombre. Es alto y tiene la espalda ancha.

—Los hago por encargo— dices rápidamente. Él levanta la cabeza y sonríe. Tiene un rostro puntiagudo y unos preciosos ojos oscuros que harían a Marietta derretirse si no hiciera tanto frío fuera del invernadero.

—Son bonitos— asiente. Lleva la gabardina de corte militar de los aurores que le delinea la figura. Una gabardina que le queda de muerte.

Marietta sonríe tontamente. Casi no se da cuenta de que el chico ha dado un paso hacia ella ni de que mueve los labios (unos labios rasgados por el frío invierno y que claman que los laman y los cuiden).

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?— Marietta se apoya en el mostrador, intentando resultar sensual. Su cerebro le grita que deje de hacer el tonto y se comporte como una adulta, pero ella lo ignora. Siempre se le ha dado muy bien ignorar.

—Qué si tienes Nux Myristica. Me vale cualquier cosa: la planta ya crecida, un esqueje, semillas…

Se tiene que concentrar para no perder el hilo de lo que está diciendo.

—No, lo siento. Esto es una floristería— explica intentando no sonar muy desilusionada— y esa no es una planta muy bonita que digamos. ¿Se te ha ocurrido mirar en Slug'n'Jigger?

—La necesito viva— explica negando con la cabeza—, allí solo la venden en conserva. Bueno, no te molesto más. Que tengas un buen día.

El hombre se da la vuelta y abre la puerta. La campanilla tintinea. Mira una última vez hacia atrás y Marietta se resiste a pensar que no volverá a verlo.

—¡Espera!— sus labios se mueven sin que ella dé la orden. Tiene un brazo extendido, como estuviese intentando atraparlo.

Se siente estúpida en seguida. Nota como se le suben los colores y suplica internamente porque él no se haya dado cuenta.

—Espera— repite más lentamente, bajando el brazo—, quizá pueda conseguirte algo.

—Eso sería genial— asiente desde el quicio de la puerta, dejando que se cuele el aire invernal.

—Mira, ¿por qué no te pasas por aquí este jueves?

Él asiente.

Ella procura no gemir hasta que oye el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

**Ese mismo día, a la hora del té.**

—Creo que estoy enamorada— decide Marietta.

Está tumbada cuán larga es en un sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Cho. Nota como su amiga le acaricia lentamente el cabello con los dedos mientras ojea una revista de moda muggle. Es agradable saber que, a pesar de todo, nada va a cambiar.

Cho ríe. Siempre ha tenido una risa bonita, casi cantarina, que hacía que los chicos en Hogwarts se la quedaran mirando.

—¿Otra vez?

—No lo digas como si fuera cualquier cosa— bufa Marietta incorporándose un poco—. Esta vez es la definitiva. Lo sé.

Cho arquea una ceja y se encoge de hombros. Sabe que desde que terminó Hogwarts su amiga apenas ha tenido relaciones estables. Todo lo que ha habido han sido canas al aire y enamoramientos infantiles.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco?

Marietta duda.

—No lo sé— reconoce al cabo de un momento—, es un auror. Vino esta mañana a la tienda. Era guapísimo.

Cho sonríe.

—¿Y volverás a verlo?— alarga la mano y deja la revista que ha estado leyendo hasta el momento sobre la mesa del café, justo a las pastas y a la tetera.

—El jueves— responde con seguridad—, va a venir a la tienda a por un pedido.

—¿Y vas a invitarle a salir?

Marietta duda. Se muerde el labio.

—No lo sé— confiesa con voz débil—. ¿Debería? Es demasiado pronto, ¿no?

Cho vuelve a reírse

—¿No estabas tan enamorada?— murmura entre risas.

Marietta sonríe mientras se alborota el pelo.

—Eres una amiga horrible, Cho.

**Al día siguiente.**

Marietta abrió la tienda hace casi un año y, a pesar de que nunca había sido su sueño, se encuentra a gusto con ella. Es un lugar tranquilo, que le da lo suficiente para vivir de manera independiente a sus padres, y nadie la juzga.

Nadie se la queda mirando. Nadie duda de su integridad ni pone el grito en el cielo por lo que pudiera haber hecho de adolescente.

Del por qué aún tiene gravada la palabra "Chivata" en el rostro, aunque sea difuminada. Marietta la lee todas las mañanas al mirarse en el espejo y odia con todas sus fuerzas que los demás también puedan hacerlo. Porque no hay nada que las tape.

Una marca para toda la vida; por ser solo una _cría_.

Así que la pequeña _Florebitum_se ha convertido en algo así como su refugio. Un lugar donde se sienta a salvo.

Todas las mañanas camina por el largo Callejón Diagon hasta su pequeña tienda. Tiene el letrero pequeño, pulcro y brillante, y ventanales grandes. Desde dentro se puede ver toda la calle. En la trastienda y, mediante la magia, Marietta montó su pequeño invernadero.

Todas las mañanas son igual de tranquilas. Abre temprano y sale más temprano aún.

Todas la mañanas… _menos esa_.

Hay un hombre frente a su tienda. Y es demasiado pronto, ni siquiera hay gente caminando por el callejón. Marietta traga saliva y se asegura de tener su varita a mano, solo por si acaso.

El hombre se gira un poco y el corazón le da un vuelco. ¡Es el chico del día anterior!

—¡Hola!— saluda alegremente, dando un par de pasos hacia delante. Él sonríe ligeramente e inclina la cabeza—. Perdona.

Él se aparta para dejar que abra la puerta.

—Aún no he conseguido la Nux Myristica— se excusa, dejando caer el Profeta de aquella mañana sobre el mostrador—, pero he aquí un dato interesante: solo crece en el Mediterráneo. Me temo que tendrás que puedo tardar algo más en conseguirlo.

—Es bueno saberlo— asiente despreocupado—, pero no venía por eso. Quería comprarte una flor…

Marietta siente como toda su ilusión se borra de un plumazo. Las flores se regalan a las novias.

—Algo bonito y que no necesite mucho cuidado— continúa.

—Rosas— murmura rápidamente, queriendo quitarse de encima el problema cuanto antes—, te puedo dar una solución para que duren más. A tu novia le encantará.

—No, no— replica rápidamente, sonrojándose—. Son para mi madre. Le gustan mucho, ¿sabes?

Suspira. De pronto se siente mucho más liviana y nota como sus hombros se relajan.

—¿Qué te parece unas lilas? Son muy sencillas, pero dan mucho olor y alegran cualquier habitación. Además, son las preferidas de mi madre.

El chico sonríe, enseñando los dientes. Tiene las paletas alargadas y algo separadas. Normalmente Marietta lo consideraría vulgar, pero en él tienen un aire que le hace irresistible.

—Eso estará bien— asiente.

Marietta asiente. Apenas parpadea, con la mirada fija en él. Se pregunta qué se sentirá dando un par de pasos hacia adelante y besándole con fuerza. Si se sorprendería y después le devolvería un beso, con pasión.

Si la empujaría hasta el mostrador y la subiría a él. Si le quitaría la túnica sin cuidado y, con las prisas, quitaría de en medio sus gafas.

—¿Y bien?

_Y si de pronto se separaría y la miraría con asco_.

—¿Sí? ¡Oh, sí, perdona!

Y en vez de besarlo, Marietta se va directamente a la trastienda. Escoge las lilas más bonitas y se promete que conseguirá una cita con él. Aunque sea lo último que haga… Tiene que conseguir la planta. E impresionarlo.

Impresionarlo de tal forma que nada de lo que ponga en su rostro pueda importarle.

_**El**_** jueves**.

Marietta se ha levantado a las tres para hablar con sus contactos. Al italiano apenas le ha podido entender, se ha peleado con un griego y ha acabado aceptando un esqueje a precio de felix felicis a un marroquí. Pero está contenta. Y guapa, sobre todo guapa. Se ha maquillado y se ha pintado las uñas (cosa que lleva casi un año sin hacer porque _siempre_ le arruina la tierra la manicura). Estrena una túnica que pretende ser de trabajo.

A las dos se la quita y se pone la ropa muggle que utiliza para trabajar en el invernadero. A las cuatro tiene toda la cara manchada, los ojos acuosos y el suelo lleno de tierra.

A las diez llega Cho, con expresión preocupada. Nunca cierra tan tarde.

—No ha venido— explica.

**El viernes**.

Se despierta a las tantas y cuando abre la tienda casi es la hora de cerrarla. Tiene un tres cartas y un vocifeador (que grita algo sobre las flores para un entierro, Marietta apenas le presta atención mientras sorbe su café) esperándola. Riega las plantas y vuelve a salir de la tienda.

Ese fin de semana no va a trabajar.

**El lunes**.

Vale. Quizá haya sobreactuado. Puede que estuviera demasiado ilusionada y que su desplante le haya sentado como una patada en el culo, pero no hacía falta reaccionar así.

Así que ese día va temprano a la tienda. Responde a la señora Emmet lamentándose por el incidente y le desea ánimos. Además, ha adjuntado un cupón de descuento para intentar subsanar su comportamiento. Limpia la tienda de arriba abajo y se asegura de que sus plantas no hayan sufrido ningún daño.

Y entonces la ve. La Nux Myristica. Es una planta de tallo alargado y con un fruto feo, que parece una pera deforme. Marietta suspira. Tanto trabajo _para nada_.

Los hombres son imbéciles.

**El martes**.

Ha colocado la Nux Myristica en la entrada y la mira durante sus horas muertas. Cho dijo algo ayer que apenas la está dejando dormir.

—_¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Era auror, ¿no? Es una profesión… ya sabes, peligrosa._

¿Cómo ha podido ser tan egoísta? Debería ir a San Mungo y preguntar por un auror sexy y desaparecido que adora a su madre. Incluso podría ir a la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica y denunciar su desaparición.

(Aunque sospecha que si es auror ya lo deben de saber).

—No seas tonta— murmura para sí, alborotándose el pelo.

Pero sí lo es. Su mente vuelve una y otra vez a esa sonrisa, a sus labios, los ojos oscuros, el cabello sobre la frente, su mentón, sus manos, sus hombros, el uniforme de _auror_…

Suspira. Está tan distraída que apenas se ha dado cuenta que el tiempo ha pasado con más rapidez de la que debiera. No se ha dado cuenta de que se filtran por las ventanas las luces artificiales de las farolas que alumbran las calles. Ni de que la entrada tintinea, ni de que su príncipe azul entra por la puerta con paso firme.

—¿Se puede?

Marietta da un salto desde el mostrador y levanta la mirada hasta _él_. Tiene un aspecto horrible, con el labio partido y el cabello despeinado y echado hacia atrás. Asiente, torpemente, y él se acerca cojeando un poco.

Quiere preguntar, pero las palabras se le atragantan. Ella, más que nadie, sabe lo que es preguntar sobre cicatrices en el rostro. Así que se limita a sonreír.

—Pensé que se te había tragado la tierra— murmura intentando animarle.

—Trabajo— gruñe acercándose hasta el mostrador. Parece nervioso. Respira muy rápido y se frota las manos una y otra vez.

Marietta se pregunta si querrá besarla. Apenas puede apartar la mirada de él.

—Veo que la conseguiste— murmura señalando a la planta y no puede evitar sonreír.

—Tiene que crecer un poco más— explica—, pero parece que se está acostumbrando bien a nuestro clima.

—Es perfecta— replica él, algo absorto.

Marietta duda. No se atreve a preguntarle qué le ha pasado, pero sí hay otra pregunta que le lleva rondando varios días la cabeza. Sabe de la Nux Myristica es una planta que se usa para pociones, sobre todo medicinales. También sabe que es una fruta que se fermenta y sirve para hacer un licor agrio y de alta graduación, con un extraño color fosforescente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Él sonríe. Es casi una sonrisa lobuna que rompe los esquemas que Marietta tiene sobre él. Parece peligroso, mucho más de lo que debería. Y eso hace que quiera lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Es una sorpresa, ¿quieres verlo?

—Claro— asiente rápidamente.

—Necesitaré un lugar dónde apoyarme, ¿podría…?

Marietta asiente y levanta un brazo, señalando a la puerta que lleva al invernadero.

—Querrás quitarte la gabardina— recomienda—, hace un calor de mil demonios ahí dentro y se podría manchar.

Él asiente y se quita con parsimonia la gabardina. Marietta no pierde detalle de cada gesto, incluida la mueca de dolor que hace al arquear la espalda. Quiere abrazarlo y besarle cada una de sus heridas. Oír la historia, de principio a fin, y acariciarle la espalda con mimo.

Sin embargo, lo único que hace es seguirlo al invernadero.

Aparta un par de plantas de una de las mesas y saca su varita. Arranca sin cuidado el fruto de la Nux Myristica y la apoya sobre un pañuelo que ha sacado de sus pantalones. Se arremanga con cuidado la camisa y coloca ambas manos sobre la planta. Y aprieta.

Marietta contiene la respiración, _qué espalda_. La planta chirría y luego hace un sonido un poco extraño, como el de un tomate aplastado.

—Ven, mira— murmura apartándose.

Las manos le brillan ligeramente y la fruta de la Nux Myristica, aplastada, está chorreando un líquido translúcido y brillante.

—No sabía que…

—Es una planta más bonita de lo que parece, ¿verdad? Cuando no hay luz es impresionante.

Saca un pequeño vial y, con una floritura de varita, introduce el líquido en él.

—Bueno, ¿qué te debo?

Marietta duda. El coste del producto ha sido enorme. Pero él está allí, frente a ella, con esa expresión triunfante en el rostro (y el labio partido. Y ese aspecto de guerrero que hace que se quede sin aliento).

—Nada— miente—. Gracias a esa pequeña plantita he conseguido un nuevo proveedor, así que me doy por pagada.

—Pero…

Marietta se da cuenta: ése es su momento.

—Puedes invitarme a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla— ofrece—. El Caldero Chorreante debe de estar…

—Vale, me parece justo— asiente sonriendo—. Pero hoy no, me paso la semana que viene y hablamos.

La desilusión que siente es tan pequeña y está tan al fondo de su estómago que apenas la hace caso. Sonríe, de verdad.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Se despide con la mano y sale del invernadero. Marietta sonríe para sí. Está tan contenta que, en cuanto oye el tintineo de la puerta, grita de alegría. Tiene que contárselo a Cho. Y tiene que ir ya, no puede esperar a mañana. Aunque interrumpa una de sus cenas aburridas con su novio muggle. Es prioridad alfa.

Sale corriendo y entonces la ve. Sobre el mostrador está la gabardina del chico. Se la ha olvidado. Duda. No ha salido hace tanto. Quizá si corra detrás de él pueda devolvérsela (y él podría estar tan agradecido que se replanteara darle aquel beso. Quizá ese beso iría a más, a _mucho más_. Podrían jugar a pintarse figuras con aquella tinta brillante y…).

_Sí_, tiene que salir detrás de él.

Sin cerrar tan siquiera la puerta de su negocio, sale de él. El frío la golpea (apenas lleva unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes), pero no se detiene. Mira a ambos lados de la calle.

_No está_.

—Disculpe— se acerca con paso rápido a un viejecito que está sentado en un banco. Lleva una túnica oscura que le protege del tiempo. El hombre la mira de arriba abajo con una expresión de clara desaprobación. Marietta decide ignorarle—. ¿Ha visto pasar a un hombre joven, de esta estatura? Llevaba una camisa blanca…

El hombre levanta un dedo y señala directamente hacia el muro que lleva al Caldero Chorreante.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

Se tiene que contener para no darle un beso al hombre en la calva y sale corriendo directamente hacia allí. Nota las miradas de los magos que pasean por la calle en ella. No le importa. Por una vez no le importan las miradas… tan solo con pensar lo que puede conseguir.

El Caldero Chorreante está prácticamente vacío. Hay un chico joven en la barra atendiendo a los últimos clientes y no hay ni rastro de su hombre. Está a punto de desistir, sabe que tarde o temprano volverá a la tienda a por su gabardina.

Pero algo le impide marcharse. Tiene un _pálpito_.

—Oh, ¿qué te ha pasado?— es una voz femenina, preocupada.

—Encontramos al mortífago— dice _él_ con voz cansada—. No… no quiero hablar de eso…

No necesita saber más para dirigirse directamente hacia esa voz, hacia uno de los reservados. Sabe quién es, ha visto su aspecto.

—¿Entonces para qué me has traído aquí?

**Al acercarse…**

La habitación está prácticamente en penumbra. Apenas un par de velas alumbran a una pareja. Él es alto, de espalda ancha. Ella es casi ocho pulgadas más baja, regordeta y lleva un delantal ridículo. Se llama Hannah Abbot y es la dueña del local. Y la persona más odiada para Marietta a partir de ese momento, más incluso que Hermione Granger.

Las tripas le dan un vuelco. Está en el quicio de la puerta, con la gabardina entre sus manos y completamente bloqueada. Es una espía, una intrusa de un momento especial.

Él se aclara la garganta.

—Cierra los ojos— pide con voz débil. Está tan nervioso…

Y Marietta obedece. De inmediato. No puede no obedecer, aunque sabe que no es a ella a quién se lo está pidiendo.

—Ya… ya puedes abrirlos- dice. Está arrodillado.

«_Cásate conmigo»_, la frase brilla en el aire, frente a la _otra_. Hannah chilla.

—¡Por Merlín, Neville! ¡Sí, sí!

**Cuando reacciona**.

El chillido se le clava hasta el fondo de su cabeza. Ve como ella se abalanza sobre él y cómo Neville gruñe de dolor. Pero no se queja. Parece tan feliz.

Lo odia. Odia con todas sus fuerzas que se haya atrevido a entrar en su tienda, a _coquetear_ con ella y que la haya obligado a ser cómplice de algo tan horrible. Con Hannah Abbot, _por Merlín_. ¿No había una chica más insulsa en el planeta?

¿O más estúpida?

* * *

—Se llama Neville— le confiesa esa misma noche a Cho— y está comprometido.

—Oh, cielo… no…

* * *

Marietta se abraza a la gabardina de _Neville_. Huele a sudor y a tierra. Quiere odiarlo, con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que consigue es sentirse peor. Apenas se da cuenta de que se queda dormida así.

* * *

—Ey, ¿me dejé ayer aquí la gabardina?— la cabeza de Neville aparece la mañana siguiente por su puerta. Marietta ahoga las ganas de lanzársela a la cabeza (acompañada de una maceta) y sonríe.

—No, debes de habértela dejado en otro sitio.

* * *

—Mira esto, Marietta— Cho aparece con un álbum entre las manos—, creo que te animará.

Lo abre y se lo coloca en el regazo. Es una foto de sus años en Hogwarts, de una reunión del ED. En ella sale Cho en primera plana haciendo un hechizo.

—Sí, fue al época más feliz de mi vida— ironiza devolviéndoselo.

—No, mira— señala a un chico que sostiene de mala manera la varita en un segundo plano.

Es regordete y tiene la cara redonda.

—¿Y a mí qué?

—Bueno, pensé que…— Cho parece dudar—. Déjalo, ha sido mala idea.

—Es _él_, ¿verdad?

* * *

—No voy a salir con los amigos muggles de tu novio muggle, olvídalo.

—Pero Piers es…

—Déjalo.

* * *

—Necesito hacerte un encargo. Me voy a casar y me encantaría que te encargaras de las flores…

—Lo siento, voy a estar de viaje— responde sin siquiera mirarle.

—Aún no te he dich…

—Lo sé— le corta con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Marietta se arrepiente de muchas cosas en su vida. Haber firmado en aquel estúpido pergamino, era un buen ejemplo, o no haber hechizado a Hermione Granger. Pero _aquella_ se le había clavado bien hondo.

—_Me ha dicho la profesora Sprout que tienes muy buena mano para las plantas_.

Fue la primera vez que hablaron, pero... ¿cómo iba a saber ella que acabaría así?

_Fin_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, ¿qué? Soy fan del Chuddley.


End file.
